1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the use of a dispersion of a graft copolymer based on a polyalkylene oxide as a pre-treatment for polyester/cotton and polyester fabric surfaces. The fabrics so treated exhibit improved dirty motor oil soil release properties when compared to fabrics which are not so treated.
The present invention further relates to pre-treatment of cotton fabrics and polyester fibers, which fibers are pre-treated with a graft copolymer based on a polyalkylene oxide, and then woven into a fabric composition. The textile so woven and pre-treated exhibits improved oily soil release properties over fabrics which have not been treated before being woven into a textile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Kud et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,456 disclose detergents which contain added graft copolymers which have an antiredeposition action and are obtainable by grafting polyalkylene oxides with vinyl acetate or vinyl propionate. The detergents of Kud et al are useful for creating a wash liquor for the washing of textiles and which prevents soil from redepositing on clean textile surfaces.
Williams et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,563,795 disclose water soluble copolymers of maleic anhydride and vinyl acetate for use as soil release agents.
Dickson et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,798,169 disclose polycarboxylate polymers as soil release agents in a dilute solution in the presence of a polyvinyl metal salt.
Dickson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,821,147 discloses compositions for imparting non-permanent soil release characteristics comprising an aqueous solution of polycarboxylate copolymer and a water soluble amine.
Dickson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,836,496 discloses polycarboxylate copolymers and polyacrylamides for use as detergent compositions.
Kakar et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,305 disclose a method for imparting non-durable soil release and soil repellant properties to textile materials by treating the textile with a dissolved water soluble hydrophilic soil release polymer having carboxylic acid groups and a dispersed hydrophobic soil repellant fluoro chemical.